Royal Mafia Wedding D18 Version!
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Untuk melanjukan FF-nya FaranPangkalHemat yang didiscontinoud sekaligus nge-ramein ultahnya Kyou-nii! #telatwoy! Yaah... Telat sehari ndak papa... Sedikit crossover, gaje, typo, de el el. Rated T untuk jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

Sebentar lagi anda akan menyaksikan.

Royal Mafia Wedding D18 Version

Yang di persembahkan oleh

FOC and Family (?)

~~oo00oo~~

[BGM: Lagu kayak di berita Pr*meT*me News di Metr*TV. Kamera menyorot 4 host yang berdiri di depan gereja _Benedizione Della Luce_ (author ngarang. Author bener-bener gak tau apa nama gereja-nya Knuckle… kalo ngikutin fic-nya Faran… aku rada ndak enak… meski udah minta izin…)]

Lala: YUU HUU! Hai hai pemirsa! Ketemu lagi sama ane, LalaNur Aprilia!

Riehan: Dan saya RiehanRih Blackheart!

Adrin: Bersama saya ShadrinnaEiffel—tunggu. _Nickname _gue aneh banget, Nur.

Lala: Abisnya elu kan tinggi kayak menara Eiffel. Oh, ato gue ganti ShadrinnaMLI (Menara Listrik Indonesia)?

Adrin: Nggak perlu! -_-

Riehan: Dan kita disini membawakan berita special dari stasiun TV CEDEF; Royal Mafia Wedding! Pernikahan antara sang Don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone dan uuh—Hibari Kyouya?

Lala: Eeeh… itu… ehehe. Udah tau gue ini fujoshi akut…

Riehan: Oh iya *garuk pala. Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Lala: Eheheh. Dan asisten kita yang dengan sukarela saya seret~ Basil-_nii_!

Basil: Hai. *senyum*

Adrin: KYAA! GANTENG BANGEET!

Basil: Makasih. *senyum*

Lala: *nahan _nosebleed_* Ekhem. Oke. Lebih baik kita jelaskan rute-nya. *liat jam tangan*

Adrin: AH! JAM TANGAN GUE MASIH PAKE YANG WIB (Waktu Indonesia Bodoamet)

Lala: Jiaahh… kirain kenapa. Yasutra.

[Muncul layar di samping kanan mereka]

Adrin: Yak! Dari Mansion Cavallone, sang pengantin pria, Dino Cavallone bersama pendampingnya Romario—

Riehan: Tunggu, kenapa harus Romario?!

Lala: Tanyakan pada Galileo.

Basil: *sweatdropped*

Adrin: Lanjut! Jadi, Dino Cavallone bersama pendampingnya akan berangkat ke gereja _Benedizione Della Luce_ sekitar pukul 10.15 melewati jalan besar 73! (Tri-Ni-Set)

Lala: Nama gerejanya kayak arti nama gue…

Riehan: Arti nama loe… cahaya keberkahan?

Lala: Iya.

Adrin: Kebalik, dudul! Ini artinya 'Keberkahan Cahaya'!

Lala: Ohoo~ *angguk-angguk* _Wait_! Nama gerejanya terakhirnya kayak nama orang yang di pairingin straight sama Reborn…

Adrin: WHOT!? REBORN TUH MILIK GUE!

Riehan: Usahain Adrin sama Luce kagak ketemu.

Lala: Oke. Lanjut. *tunjuk Istana Arcobaleno* Dari Istana Arcobaleno, Ratu Luce dan Reborn Duke of Arcobaleno , akan berangkat pukul 10.45 dan tiba sekitar 2 detik kemudian (buset! Yang nyetirinnya dewa!) _kidding. _Akan tiba sekitar 5 menit kemudian, sama seperti Dino Cavallone. Anggota kerajaan lainnya sudah berangkat pukul 10.25 dan 10.35

Adrin: Waktunya mepet banget…

Lala: Auk, ah. Peduli gue gitu? Mhuahahahah!

All: *madesu*

Basil: *nunjuk Hotel Vendice* Daan… dari hotel Vendice, Hibari Kyouya-_dono _akan berangkat pukul 10.30. anggota keluarganya sudah berangkat pukul 10.20~

Adrin: Acara akan dilaksanakan sampai pukul 12.15 dan setelah itu, Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya akan berangkat ke Mansion Cavallone dengan kereta kuda.

Lala: Wew. Mau nikah repot amat yak.

Riehan: Iyalah! Namanya juga orang kaya… Emang pas Adrin nikah sama Ab—

Adrin: SEGAAA! RIEHAAAN!

Riehan: GHAH! *mental ke dalem gereja*

Lala: *swt* Bodo, dah. Nanti juga di tendang Knuckle…

[Layar pun menghilang]

Lala: Yaudah, karena Dino Cavallone harus menunggu calon istri (baca: uke) sekitar 45 menit lagi, yang berarti kita juga harus nungguin, kita ditakdirkan untuk mewawancarai~

Adrin: Tapi beuuh… baru dikit yang dateng…

Riehan: *udah keluar dari gereja* Mane kit!? Orang rakyatnya membludak begitu!

Lala: Weitzz! Jangan ke rakyat! Entar kita di rape—maksud saya, entar kita keinjek-injek.

Basil: Eh, eh. Liat, tuh.

[Kamera menyorot ke arah threesome-an—salah maksudnya 3 orang yang akan memasuki gereja. Yang satu berambut putih, yang dua-nya lagi entah kenapa jambulnya kayak buah di P*lpy Orange. Tunggu, rambutnya kok kayak nanas sama semangka, sih!?]

Rakyat a.k.a Fans: KYAA! DON BYAKURAN, DUKE SPADE, DAN _PRINCE _MUKUROOOOOOOOOOO!

Lala: HOAX yang terakhir.

Adrin: *nekat ngedeketin duluan* Tamu tetaplah tamu. Permisi~ Don Byakuran~

[Yang dipanggil langsung berhenti dan pasang senyum kayak iklan sikat gigi langganan Author, Mukuro yang ngeliat semenya berhenti juga ikut berhenti. Sedangkan yang ngeliat uke-nya berhenti juga ikut berhenti]

Riehan: Apakah ini yang namanya 'Sekali lempar 2 buah dan _marshmallow _terkenai'?

Lala: Abaikan anak galau ini. Ehm, permisi Don Byakuran, boleh kita wawancara sebentaaaaaaaaaar aja sesebentar Adrin joget-joget kayang di podium sekolah karena—

Adrin: MELENCENG, WOY! *jitak Lala*

Lala: AMPUN, NYAK!

Riehan: Mukuro juga di mohon waktunya…

Byakuran: Ufu. Yah, gimana ya. RMW ini meriah. Dan mungkin jika aku menikah dengan Mukkun akan seperti ini juga~

Spade: *gaet Mukuro* Nufufu. Nggak bisa. Mukku-_chan _akan menikah denganku!

Mukuro: Oya oya. Nggak boleh ada yang mengklaimku seenaknya begitu!

Byakuran: *narik Mukuro* Mukkun milikku! Iya kaan~

Spade: Oya, dia sudah aku asdebhjmnhwikv beberapa kali, lho~

Byakuran: Tapi dia lebih sering ascdvqendnhufbahignsidbfvenu o sama daku~

Mukuro: _Yare yare…_

Knuckle: *keluar dari gereja* INI TEMPAT SUCI! *tendang 100 sama Spade*

Byakuran + Spade: *tepar dengan tidak elit*

Mukuro: *nyeret 100+S* Kufufu. Yah, pokoknya RMW ini meriah dan kudoakan semoga mereka langgeng~

[Bertiga—ralat dua diseret memasuki gereja]

Lala: Yah, semoga mereka bisa nikah, ya. Tapi jangan sekarang. Bisa-bisa rakyat bertebaran _full nosebleeding_.

Riehan: Pasangan galau ya mereka bertiga itu. *liat denah acara* Mana duduknya deketan lagi!

Lala: Nyante aja. Gue udah siapin satpam khusus. CERBEROS!

Cerberos: *muncul mendadak. Di mulutnya ada 'sesuatu'*

Lala: *narik 'sesuatu' di mulut Cerberos* HIGEE! SENAA!

Basil: S… SAWADA-_DONO_!?

Hening.

Riehan: Ini yang bener Sena apa Tsuna, sih?

?: Uuh… ini aku Sena…

Lala: Ah, ternyata bener Sena… ngapain kamu disini? Kok bisa ada di mulutnya Cerberos?

Sena: Hiruma-_san _nitip ini.

Lala: Ha? *buka kertasnya*

_Kekeke. RMW? Kayaknya menarik… jangan lupa kirimkan gambar eksklusif-nya baka-author. Kekeke._

_Regards,  
Hirumaganteng_

Adrin: OMO! Hiruma fujo juga, tho?

Lala: Yaudah, Sena balik gih. Cerberos-nya kita pinjem bentar.

Sena: Ah, baik! *ngibrit*

Lala: Ah, TUNGGU! Ini kan Italia! Gimana caranya dia balik ke Jepang?!

Adrin: Anggep aja dia dianterin pake kapal-nya Skull…

Lala: *sweatdropped* Payah!

Riehan: Nur, loe ngapa manggil Cerberos?

Lala: Biar threesome-an ajaib itu nggak ribut. Fehahahaha!

Adrin: *sweatdrop* Pemirsa, jangan kemana-mana. Kita _break _sebentar.

~~oo00oo~~

DUNDADADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADADA!

D18! D18! D18! D18! D18!

~~oo00oo~~

[SFX: Headline News CEDEF selesai]

Lala: HUANJIR! Iklan macem apa itu tadi!?

Basil: Ah, itu iklan spesial untuk acara RMW ini~

L+R+A: *sweatdropped akut*

Basil: Ah, ya. Dan masih banyak pula yang mendebatkan gaun seperti apa yang dipakai Hibari Kyouya. Apakah buatan Mamman Lussuria, atau buatan Miura Haru, atau buatan—

Lala: Atau buatan saya?

Riehan: Najhong! Pede banget loe!

Lala: Nyahaha. Sekali-kali jual mahal…

Basil: *sweatdropped* Nah, masih belum ada yang bisa di wawancarai lagi.

Lala: Kalo gitu, kita c_hao _ke temen-temen kita yang jadi satpam—maksud saya yang udah siap siaga di Hotel Vendice~

Adrin: Hah? Ngapain?

Riehan: Ngeliat keadaan Hibari Kyouya, lah! Ngapain lagi coba?

~[Layar berganti. Hotel Vendice]~

Keiya: Yak, _stand by, stand by_!

Kongou Hotaru (OC-ku di fic lain. Panggil aja Hota): Kok kita muncul bareng? Lagian harusnya kita kan berada di zaman para chara Eyeshield sudah berhasil melewati jenjang kuliah…

Keiya: Eh, gue mah emang di ciptakan untuk di perbudak (?) tuh author satu, kalo situ mah gue nggak tau~

Hota: Geezz… semua cowok itu menyebalkan!

Keiya: Berarti bokap loe nyebelin, dong?

Kameramen: Sst! Giliran kalian!

Hota: Oh, ya? *cough* Pagi pemirsa, kami sekarang berada di hotel Vindice~

Keiya: Yang penjagaannya lebih ketat dari kaos kaki sepak bola anda. Lihat! Vendicare dimana-mana!

Hota: Geesh! Gimana mau liat perkembangaaan! *ngacak-ngacak rambutnya yang emang udah berantakan dari lahir*

Keiya: *colek-colek Hota* Hota! Lihat itu siapa yang datang!

[Didepan muncul sebuah limusin hitam mengkilat (wuiihh)]

Hota: Jangan-jangan _fashion designer-_nya!

Keiya: Ayo kita lihat!

[Mereka mendekati limusin hitam itu. Sayangnya, mereka ditahan oleh Vendicare]

Keiya: Yaah… gimana, nih. *merinding*

Hota: Gue hajar aja semua! *udah siap ngeluarin jurus karate andalannya*

Keiya: EEH! JANGAN!

Hota: *ngedumel*

Keiya: *geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang celeng* Yak, pemirsa. Nampaknya misteri baju pernikahan Hibari Kyouya masih belum terungkap…

Hota: Kok jadi kayak novel detektif yang suka dibaca Yoru?

Keiya: Hah? Yoru? Yoru siapa?

(Yang pernah baca fic ane di fandom Eyeshield 21 pasti tau~ sayangnya saya delete… ._.)

Hota: Kepo loe! * ke kamera* Kembali ke rekan-rekan kita di gereja _Benedizione Della Luce_.

~[Kembali ke gereja _Benedizione Della Luce_]~

Lala: *lagi asyik denger character song Hibari sama Dino (adakah?)*

Basil: *lagi asyik baca doujin D18 bikinan Lala*

Adrin + Riehan: *sama*

Kameramen: Sstt! Woy! Giliran kalian!

Basil: Ha? *kaget. Umpetin doujin* Ehehe. Maaf pemirsa. Doujin bikinan Lala-_dono _bagus, sih...

Adrin: Ditambah kepopuleran doujin D18 coretsebagaisouvenircoret

Riehan: *liat lautan tamu yang berdatangan* Eh, ada yang bertiga lagi tuh!

L + A + B: MANA!?

[Yak! Para fans fujoshi KHR berteriak! Itu adalah Don Vongola, mantan seme Hibari, sama mantan seme (ataukah uke?)-nya G.]

Tsuna: Ha… hai.

Alaude: *tebar deathglare*

Giotto: *tetep _stay cool_*

Lala: GYAA! DON VONGOLA! ALAUDE! GIOTTO! Boleh wawancara sebentaaaarrr?

Tsuna: I… iya. Silahkan aja.

Alaude: Jangan lama-lama!

Basil: Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang RMW ini?

Tsuna: Eh? Yaa… sangat meriah dan berkilau sekali, ya—ah, yang terakhir itu memang efek khusus dari gereja ini. Eehh—ya pokoknya meriah lah.

Lala: *towel-towel Alaude* Menurutmu?

Alaude: MENYEBALKAN!

Adrin: Hee? Kenapa?

Alaude: Kyouya diambil… (TAT)

Riehan: *sweatdropped* A… aaa…

Lala: Nyaha. Sabar, ya. Hibari sudah ditakdirkan bersama Dino…

Alaude: *borgol Lala*

Lala: HIGEEE!

Riehan: Makanya jangan cari masalah -_- Yaudah, makasih ya! *dorong G27A ke dalem gereja*

Basil: Mesti dicatet, nih! Pasti besok udah rame di acara gosip Ins*rt! 'Sang _Nuvola Primo_ tidak merestui pernikahan ini.'

Adrin: Kok kayak di sinetron kesukaannya JunJun?

Lala: Lupain sama sinetron! Bikin gue bête aja!

Riehan: Haah… selanjutnya apa?

[Para rakyat dan fans teriak lebay sambil mengibarkan bendera '_WE WANT _XS' atau 'XANZUSQUALLO FOR EVAAAAAAAAAAAAH!']

Basil: Yang pertama kayak ukuran baju, ya…

Adrin: Iya, iya. Oy oy! Kok ngebahas itu?!

Riehan: Yak, rombongan berikutnya adalah dari _House of Varia_.

Adrin: Xanxus paling depan…

Lala: *udah menghilang. Tau-tau udah nyegat rombongan Varia* Weiiiitz! Tunggu sebentar!

Basil: E-EEEEHH! LALA-_DONO_!

Xanxus: *berhenti* Mau apa kau, sampah!

Lala: Woy, kok situ jadi kayak Agon? -_-

Xanxus: Masalah buat loe, _kasu_!

Lala: Nah, gitu kan lebih enak! Yaudah, saya mau tanya dulu, kapan kau dan Squallo akan menikah?

Squallo: VOOOOOOI! APA KAU BILANG ANAK KACAMATA?!

Levi: GAK AKAN GUE RESTUIIIIIIIIIN!

Bel: Ushishishi. Tenang aja… nanti mereka juga mau—

Fran: Mau threesome-an sama Bel-_senpai _di kamar-

Bel: *lempar piso ke Fran* Ushishishi. SALAH! Kamu yang bakal ku adwudnebefjedvwdev duluan!

Lussuria: Ara ara~ jangan ribut di gereja! Dan Bel, lepaskan tiara-mu! Entar kamu disangka _bride _nya lagi!

Lala: Ah, tanya ke Lussuria aja deh yang gampang. Nah lho, Mammon mana?

Lussuria: Ara~ dia kan _prime minister _(WTF) nya kerajaan Arcobaleno~ jadi dia bareng keluarga kerajaan.

Lala: Yaudah. Makasih, ya! Misalnya BelFran atau XanxuSquallo nikah, kirim undangannya, ya!

Yang disebut (ex Xanxus): *deathglare Lala*

Riehan: *liat jam hape* Bentar lagi Don Cavallone dateng, nih! Berarti kita wawancara sekali lagi~

[Baru aja dibilangin, Asari Ugetsu, G., Lampo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, sama Ryohei pada dateng]

Fans: ASARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Marrymeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Asari: Hahaha. Sambutan yang meriah, ya.

G. + Gokudera: *sweatdrop. Membatin* Bener-bener sama kayak Yamamoto…

Yamamoto: *garuk-garuk pipi*

Lampo: *main-mainan sama telfon (LOLWHAT)*

Adrin: *nyodorin mike* Sebagai kerabat terdekat Hibari (gak juga) bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Gokudera: Hm. Yaa… nggak nyangka aja si kuda jingkrak itu bakalan mau sama si pecandu pertarungan itu.

Yamamoto: Ahahaha. Dan semoga aku dan Gokudera akan seperti ini juga, ya? *rangkul Gokudera*

Lala + Basil + Fans: UWOOOOOOOOH! *jeprat-jepret*

Riehan: *nahan _nosebleed_* Ryohei?

Ryohei: MEWAH _TO THE EXTREMEEE! _Oh iya. Nanti Kyoko yang jadi penggiringnya Hibari! (_maid of honour_)

Lala: Hagee? Hibari-nya mau?!

Asari: Ahaha. Yah, itu masih misteri…

Lala: Ng… menurut G-_san _sendiri gimana?

G: Tauk ah!

Adrin: *sweatdropped* Dia kenapa?

Asari: Ahaha. Dua minggu lalu baru putus sama Giotto…

Riehan: *jawdropped* Galau, tho?

Basil: Yaudah. Silahkan masuk.

[Asari dan yang lainnya pun masuk]

Adrin: Jiahh. Mana nih Don Cavallone?

Basil:… LIMUSIN YANG ITU BUKAN?!

[Sorak sorak bergembira—maksudnya. Sorak sorai super hyper mega giga keras terdengar dari kejauhan, limusin hitam mengkilat dengan lambang kuda jingkrak a.k.a Cavallone memasuki halaman]

Fans: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON CAVALLONE!

Basil: Uogh. Kencang sekali.

Dino: *keluar dari mobil. Senyum dan melambaikan tangan ke semuanya*

Lala + Riehan + Adrin: KYAAAAAAA! *pingsan*

Basil: Waduh! *siram aer ke muka LRA*

Lala: PUAHH!

Romario: Dino-s_an, _sebaiknya anda memisahkan diri dulu. Ingat waktu gladi bersih!

Dino: Ah, benar juga. *masuk ke dalem gereja*

Lala: GHEH! NGGAK DAPET WAWANCARA! *pundung di pojok sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Basil: Memang nggak boleh, kan?

Lala: (TTT_TTT)

Adrin: Sutralah… *senyum ke kamera #biasa. Sok eksis* Don Cavallone sampai di gereja _Benedizione Della Luce, _pemirsa. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Ratu Luce serta Hibari Kyouya.

Lala: Hiksu. Kami… hiks… akan… huks. _Break _sebentaaarr… hiksu…

Riehan: Waduh, makin parah nih…

~~oo00oo~~

DUNDADADADADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADADADADA!

D18! D18! D18! D18! D18! D18!

~~oo00oo~~

~[SFX: Headline news CEDEF selesai]~

Lala: _GUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIII_! Itu iklan kok bikin _ilfell _yak?!

Adrin: Tau lah! Nanti gue minta stasiun tv buat ganti iklannya, deh!

Riehan: *pasang senyum* Yak PEMIRSA! Setelah ini, kami perkirakan anggota keluarga kerajaan Arcobaleno akan tiba sebentar lagi~

[Kali ini limusin warna pelangi—enggaak… becanda… jangan nodongin senjata kalian gitu napa! 2 limusin warna hitam mengkilat kayak sepatu abis disemir pake minyak tanah telah sampai]

Riehan: UWOOOHH! RATU LUCE! DUKE REBORN! SKULL! VERDE! MAMMON! FON! COLONELLO! LAL MIRCH!

Basil: Hari ini Lal _henshin _jadi anggota kerajaan dulu.

Adrin: Reborn… *pingsan*

Lala: *dudukin mayat (?) Adrin* Capek gue.

Mammon: Hahaha! Keuangan Negara kita meningkat karena banyak turis yang datang!

Luce: Ara~ jangan pikirkan itu dulu Mammon-_kun_…

Reborn: Tauk loe! Mana nyetir kayak siput epilepsi lagi!

Mammon: Muu~ kan hemat bensin…

Skull + Verde: BILANG AJA HEMAT PENGELUARAN, DASAR PEDIT!

Colonello: LAL! Menikahlah denganku sekarang juga!

Lal: Emboh.

Colonello: *ngambil bunga hiasan yang ada di depan gereja* Ayolah! Cintaku padamu bagaikan bunga ini! Indah, segar, dan tak akan pernah layu!

Lal: *lirik sebentar* Jelas aja! Itu kan bunga plastik!

Skull + Verde: *ngakak-ngakak ngeliat Colonello mundung*

Fon: *nepuk-nepuk pundak Colonello* Jangan nyerah Colonello… kata-katamu tadi bagus, kok.

Lala: Kok jadi nyambung ke ColoLal gini?

Adrin: Mau gimana lagi? Mereka serasi, sih… WOY! JANGAN DUDUKIN GUE!

Lala: Uph. Maap. *bangkit*

Riehan: Bodo amet! Kapan lagi bisa liat Reborn dari deket!? *ngabur* Permisi, maaf menganggu~

Reborn: *ngeliat ke Rihan* Ada apa, _dame-_reporter?!

Riehan: Aduh, jahat bener -_- Gini nih… kita mau tanya pendapat kalian tentang RMW ini~

Fon: Yaah… nampaknya sangat mewah dan berkilau sekali, ya.

Luce: Dan ku doakan semoga mereka langgeng~

Skull: Hmph. Sama seperti kakek dan nenek ini, yaa…

Reborn: Siapa yang kau sebut kakek, _dame-_Skull?! *deathglare Skull*

Skull: *glup* Ampun!

Reborn: Nah, udah kan? Cepet masuk! *nembakin Colonello* Jangan mundung mulu!

Adrin: Wew. Serem juga, tapi ganteeng~

Lala: Ups! Kita harus _break _sebentar. Gue mau ngintilin Dino lagi di ruang tunggu (di dalem gereja ada, lho~)

Basil: Hati-hati, ya…

Adrin: Yakin loe Nur?

Lala: Nyante aja, gue punya 9 nyawa, kok (APAAH) *ngibrit*

All: *sweatdrop*

~~~RMW~~~

Yak, segitu dulu.

Ane pegel ngetiknya. Bikinnya dua jam, book~

Dan ini untuk melanjutkan fic Faran-_nee _yang discountinued… padahal humor-nya setingkat dewa… T~T

Yah, meski fic saya gak sebagus fic-nya dia ('._.`)

Yosh! Ini fic juga buat nge-ramein ultahnya Hibari! Tadinya mo bikin D18... tapi gak sempet bikin ._.

Yaudah deh. Minta reviewnya teman-temaan~


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Mafia Wedding D18 Version!

By LalaNur Aprilia

Royal Mafia Wedding by FaranPangkalHemat

Ke-gajean yang ada disini murni dari otak author yang lagi konslet

Don't like, don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

DUNDADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADA!

D18! D18! D18! D18! D18!

~~oo00oo~~

Lala: EBUSET! NTUH IKLAN MASIH AJA NAMPANG!

Basil: *beresin doujin yang berserakan* Lah, Lala-_dono _udah balik?

Lala: Ho'oh.

Riehan: Berhasil wawancara Dino?

Lala: *geleng-geleng dengan tampang madesu* Boro-boro! Diusir sama Romario!

Adrin: Tuh kan percuma…

Kameramen: Udah mulai, lho.

Lala: *siap di posisi* Ehm ehm. HAHAY pemirsa! Kembali di RMW!

Basil: Yak. Tadi bisa di saksikan bahwa—

Adrin: Sebastian (Michaels) Vettel selisih satu detik dari—

Basil: Nona, ini bukan acara balap.

Adrin: Sori. Salah naskah.

Riehan: *cough* Don Cavallone telah sampai. Ratu Luce sudah tiba… dan kini, yang paling kita nanti-nantikan…

Lala: Hibari Kyouya! *cek jam tangan lagi* Tapi, beuh! Masih sekitar 10 menit lagi!

Basil: Berarti kita di takdirkan untuk mewawancarai 2 kali lagi.

Adrin: Yap! Itu be—tunggu, apa?

[Tiba-tiba teriakan fans bergema. Dan kali ini adalah… Irie Shouichi, Spanner, Uni, Gamma, dan… Rasiel?]

Basil: Eh? Dia masih idup, ya?

Riehan: Saya yang gali kuburannya, lho. Hohoho.

Lala: Dari Hong Kong bagian mana lu bisa bangkitin dia?

~Fandom Tetangga~

Hong Kong: HACCHU!

China: Aiyya! Ini, minum obatku yang resepnya udah 400 tahun!

~Balik ke RMW~

Riehan: Permisi. Mau wawancara…

Irie: Oh. Silahkan.

Rasiel: Shishishi. Wawancara yang bener! *acungin kelelawar (?)nya*

Basil: Aduh, santai mas.

Lala: Iya! Lagipula sekarang kan '_It's Friday, Friday~'_

Adrin: Gak ada uang kecil. Jangan nyanyi dong.

Lala: Gue gak ngamen!

Gamma: *udah mau pergi sama Uni*

Lala: Becanda, becanda! Balik dong! *tapi emang beneran Jum'at, kok*

Adrin: Irie, kok tadi nggak bareng Byakuran?

Irie: Etto… abisnya tadi mau di ajak barengan udah nolak duluan.

Spanner: *ngegaet tangan Irie* Terus abis itu dia kuajak bareng.

Fans + Lala: *tereak-tereak nista karena dari tadi dapet fanservice. Tunggu, ini termasuk fanservice?*

Uni: Aduh, kalian ini~ nanti jadinya nikah masal lho :D

Basil: 'Wah, ajaib. Uni ternyata fujo juga.'

Lala: Lho? Uni dan Gamma kok gak bareng Ratu Luce?

Uni: Pengen aja.

Gamma: Ngikut tuan putri.

Adrin: Ini namanya '_complex_' apa?

Rasiel: Shishishi. _Majesty complex _(WTF)

Adrin: Halah. Mentang-mentang pangeran.

Lala: Waduh, melenceng. Mesti diputar haluannya (?) nih! Pendapat kalian tentang pernikahan ini?

Uni: Ehm. Silau…

Gamma: Terlalu terang. Kebanyakan volt-nya.

Irie: Penggunaan cahaya-nya terlalu banyak…

Spanner: Seenggaknya masih ada tanaman hidup yang menetralisirkan kesilauan a la senyumnya Byakuran itu.

Rasiel: Shishishi. Terus yang tadi mewek di pojokan sambil pegang bunga plastik itu apa?

Riehan: WOY, MELENCENG WOY! GUE TANYA SOAL PERNIKAHANNYA! BUKAN GEREJANYA!

Lala: Tolong jangan bikin gue keluarin duit buat benerin capslock.

Riehan: Sori.

Rasiel: Shishishi. Sori. Tadi pendengaran pangeran sedikit terganggu.

Bel: *ngelongok keluar* Shishishi. Yang pangeran itu AKU!

Lala: Kalian mah PAGERAN! Uni-_chan_?

Uni: Yah, hampir sama waktu nenek—

Luce: *ngelongok keluar* Ara mou~! Siapa yang nenek? (sarkasmenya keluar)

Uni: -Ratu Luce nikah sama Duke Reborn. Sangat mewah~

Gamma: Dan berkilau.

Basil: Udah dibilangin itu emang efek (samping) khusus dari gereja ini…

Adrin: …Yang memilikinya memang sangat mengumbar aura positif. LOL.

Spanner: Udahan ya…

Lala: Yoyoi. Silahkan masuk ke dalem dan duduk dengan nyaman ya~

[Bianchi dan Hana lewat begitu aja]

Adrin: WEITS! *menghadang Bianchi dan Hana* Bianchi-_san_, bisa wawancara sebentar.

Bianchi:… sebelum itu aku mau tanya, apa Duke Reborn telah sampai?

Lala: Tanyakan pada Galileo.

Bianchi: *poison cooking udah ditangan*

Riehan: UDAH! UDAH! Tadi bareng keluarga kerajaan yang lain!

Bianchi: Hmph.

Lala: 'Ah. Riehan gak seru. Gak bisa diajak bohong!'

Riehan: 'Taruhannya nyawa, bego!'

Hana: *bosen* Jadi gak?

Lala: E… iya jadi! Ehm, aku dengar Kyoko yang jadi _maid of honour_-nya Hibari.

Hana: Yup. Bukannya Ryouhei udah lewat sini sambil teriak-teriakan soal itu?

Basil:… dia lewat, tapi gak teriak…

Lala: Hoo~ baiklah baiklah kalau begitu *ngecilin suara* Apa ada cerita menarik yang diceritakan Hibari pada Kyoko ato siapapun iseng nguping pas sebuah kejadian Hibari melakukan sesuatu?

Hana: *nyengir* Hohoho. Tentu saja! Dari kemaren gak ada yang nanyain. Makanya aku gak jawab, deh.

Lala: 'Bagus! Gaji gue naik! Kufosososososoo.'

Bianchi: Oh, yang itu.

Hana: Iya… yang itu. Fufu.

Basil: 'Itu' apaan?

Hana + Bianchi: Pas Dino nembak Hibari! HOHOHO~

Adrin: HAH!? Pake Tokarev!?

Lala: BUKAN, UDUNG! Tapi _confess_!

Adrin: *muka (sok) kaget sampe di _zoom _lebay gitu sama Kameramen* UOPO? Ini belum pernah ada di setiap berita infotaiment yang ada! Basil, catat!

Basil: *sweatdrop* Tanpa disuruh pun akan kulakukan! *standby*

Hana: Ehm. Pas itu lagi ada acara pesta gitu di Vongola HQ, terus…

Basil: Iyaa? *catet-catet*

Bianchi: Dino langsung narik Hibari ke halaman belakang.

Hana: Terus mereka duduk disitu sambil melihat bintang-bintang~~

Lala: Kyaah~~~ romantis sangat~~~

Basil: Terus? Terus? *tangan bergerak cepat*

Bianchi: Ya abis itu _confess_.

Adrin: Ha? Segitu doang?

Hana: Habis Kyoko gak diceritain lebih lanjut.

Riehan: *facepalmed* Cape deh…

Hana: Tapi kalo mau tau lebih lanjut, tanya aja Mukuro.

Riehan: Kok?

Bianchi: Dia iseng pasang penyadap katanya.

Hana: Yang jelas, _confess_-nya pakai kata-kata macem: 'Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku.' Atau '_You are my everything and everything is you_.' Atau 'Bertahan satu ciiiiiiiiinta—

Adrin: STOOOP! Yang terakhir kalo yang ngomong Byakuran ato Daemon gue percaya!

Hana: *nyengir*

Bianchi: Udahan kan? Aku mau stalkerin Duke Reborn lagi nih!

Adrin: Eh? Iya, silahkan.

Riehan: Satu lagi, Bianchi. Apa anda yang membuat kue pernikahannya?

Lala: 'Plisnggak plisnggak plisnggak.'

Bianchi: Bukan.

L-A-R-B: 'SYUKURLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Oke. Terimakasih.

[Bianchi pun berlalu… Badaaaaaaai, pasti berlaluuuuuuuu]

Basil: Kayaknya kita harus pindah layar lagi ke Keiya dan Hotaru…

Adrin: Buat ngeliat Hibari udah keluar apa belum?

Basil: Emang ngapain lagi?

~~Hotel Vendice~~

Keiya: Hah? Kita lagi? *bangkit. Singkirin doujin di pangkuan*

Rara: Yaah… *ngeringkuk di pojok*

Keiya: Lah? Hotaru mana?

Rara: Udah diseret ma temen-temennya suruh latihan.

Keiya: *swete*

Rara: Udahlah. Lagian—OH!

Keiya: Apa? Kenapa? Dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana? Siapa?

Rara: Nyantai… *nunjuk pintu lobby hotel yang dibuka* NOH!

[Walah. Vendicare pada nutupin Hibari yang keluar…]

Rara: Duh, masih dirahasiain rupanya, ya…

Keiya: Don Dino sendiri nggak tau dia mau pake gaun apa ya?

Rara: Ho'oh. LAH!? OREGANO YANG NYETIRIN MOBILNYA!? (inner: Pantes dia gak mau pas disuru gantiin Hotaru…)

Keiya: Ah, kalau begitu biar nggak ketinggalan, kita ke _BENEDIZIONE DELLA LUCE _sekarang!

Rara: WOI! TUNGGU!

~~kembali ke gereja _BENEDIZIONE DELLA LUCE_~~

Lala: GYAAAA! Bentar lagi katanya! *tereak pake toa ala ala tukang perabot* Rakyat—FANS sekalian! Hibari Kyouya akan sampai sebentar lagi! WUU-HUUUU!

Fans: *cheers*

Basil: Awawa, seperti apa ya penampilannya?

[Rara & Keiya dateng dengan kecepatan 4,1 detik]

Lala: Weits! Nyantai mbak bro.

Rara: Enak aja nyantai! Bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan!

[Teriakan super keras menggema menyambut kedatangan limusin yang dikendarain Oregano. Berarti…]

Basil: UWOOO! Itu dia!

Rara: Mana? Mana? Dimana?

Riehan: Di hatimuu~

Keiya: HOAX…

Riehan: Becanda…

[Dan limusin itu berhenti. Kyoko menghampiri pintu limusin yang terbuka dan…]

Fans: UWOOOOOOOOOOO! UKE SEKALIIIIIII~~~~~~~~~!

Lala: *jingkrak-jingkrak ala cheerleader*

Adrin: GHUAAAAAAAH! PEMIRSA SEKALIAN! Hibari Kyouya memakai gaun yang didesain Miura Haru! Dengan type _ball gown _yang mencapai lantai dengan bahan satin warna biru _tourquise_. SEPATUNYA SATIN! Cadar dengan sedikit hiasan bunga! Buket bunga dirancang oleh…

Six Funeral Wreaths: KAMII!

(Karena secara logis nama mereka nama bunga semua XD *authorbarunyadar*)

Hibari: *wajah _tsundere _sambil melambai sedikit ke semuanya* (dijamin kalo Dino liat, bakal terjadi ini dan itu)

Fans: *jejeritan* 'HIDUP KYOUKYOU (apa)' atau 'D18 FOR EVAAAAAAAAH' atau 'GYAAA! HIBARI DINIKAHIN SEMUANYA AJA!'

Keiya: Yang terakhir itu dijamin bikin Dino 'panas'

(Faktanya, yang Kyoukyou itu author pernah memanggil Hibari dengan sebutan seperti itu. INI SUNGGUHAN!)

Lala: SSH! Mau dimulai upacaranya!

[Suara koor mengalun merdu. Hibari yang oh-sumpah-dia-_cute_-banget dengan Kyoko berjalan di belakangnya perlahan-lahan mendekati altar dimana Dino & Romario sudah menanti]

Luce: *mengusap air mata* Ara~ Dino sudah besar ya~

Reborn: 'Benar juga. Dia cucu kita selain Uni, ya.'

Fon: *sweatdrop mendengar gumaman Reborn*

[Yak. Hibari telah sampai disamping Dino. Dino ulurin tangan ke Hibari. Hibari nyambut. Dan mereka saling tatap-tatapan]

Dino: …*senyum* Kau cantik.

Hibari: *blushing* Hn.

Adrin: *nahan nosebleed* Untuk sementara, kami para komentator akan berdiam diri.

Kncukle: Saudara saudari sekalian, hari ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan janji suci yang akan mengikat kedua insan ini. Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjadi perantara bagi kalian berdua, dan terimakasih atas kepercayaan keluarga Kerajaan Arcobaleno mempercayakan saya untuk—

Alaude: KELAMAAN!

Knuckle: *ngedumel dalam hati*

Keiya: 'Sabar napa, bos…'

Alaude: Nggak bisa! GUE SAKIT HATI NGELIAT MEREKA BERDUA! SAKIT HATIKU, SAKIIT!

Basil: 'Jangan bikin sinetron disini, dong…'

Spade: 'Nfufufu. Sama aku aja, yuk~'

Mukuro: 'Bagus. Bye bye. Kufufu.'

Spade: 'Ah, tunggu! Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kitaaa~~~'

Byakuran: 'Ufu. Siapa suruh, kau yang mulai sendiri kok. YEEE.'

[Sudah jelas ini melenceng. Anggep aja angin lalu. LANJUT, MANG!]

Knuckle: Dino, bersediakah kau menerima Hibari Kyouya sebagai *tarik nafas* 'istri'mu, baik dalam keadaan sedih & senang, sakit & sehat, siang & malam, sehidup semati?

Riehan: 'Ebuset. Banyak amat.'

Dino: _I will_—

Adrin: _Never say never_~…

Lala: *cekokin Adrin pake scone busuk* 'Katanya diem!'

~~Fandom Tetangga~~

UK/England: Lho? Scone buat hadiah Kate-William kemana, ya?

America & Canada: 'Semoga yang nyuri scone itu masa depannya secerah lampu yang gak dimatiin sama PL*! Amiin!'

~~Balik ke RMW~~

Knuckle: 'TUHAAAAAAAAAN, beri hambamu ini kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan janji suci kawannya ini dalam damai…'

Dino: Ahaha…

Knuckle: *cough* Hibari, bersediakah kau menerima Dino sebagai *tarik nafas lagi* 'suami'mu, baik dalam keadaan sedih & senang, sakit & sehat, siang & malam, sehidup semati?

Hibari: _I_… _will_.

Knuckle: Osh(?), dengan ini kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami-istri.

Fans: *CHEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!*

Alaude: *ngamuk dalam diam*

Luce: Ah, dengan begini aku bisa turun tahta dengan tenang!

Verde: Loh? Bukannya anda sudah berjanji akan memerintah sampai ajal menjemput? (astagadragonbahasapaitu!)

Luce: Oh iya~

Skull: 'Memang sudah tua…'

[Yap. Dengan itu, Dino dan Hibari resmi menjadi suami-istri (di fic ini. Orz)]

Basil: Begitulah! Resmi sudah Don Dino dan Hibari Kyouya menjadi suami-istri~

Riehan: Dan, kita _break _sebentar *ada_break_adakitKATELOL*

~RMW~

Ndak tau mo ngetik apa. Anggep aja ini iklan.

HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

D18!D18!D18!D18!D18!

~RMW~

[Dipotong iklan karena Knuckle lagi khotbah. Panjang banget lagi khotbah-nya.]

Adrin: Wew. Seenggaknya iklan itu lebih baik.

Lala: Tau lah. Bayar iklan itu mahal tau~

Riehan: 'Kuat amat si Knuckle khotbah.'

Basil: Osh! Acara selanjutnya adalah…!

Keiya: Don Dino & Hibari Kyouya akan menaiki kereta kuda dari sini sampai istana Arcobaleno~

Rara: Lebih tepat kereta kencana, sih.

Keiya: Apa bedanya?

[Ow, ow! Dino dan Kyouya (mulai sekarang ane tulis begini) pun berjalan keluar dari altar ke kereta kuda sambil berpegangan tangan~ CIHUUUUUUY!]

Dino: 'Aku tidak menyangka gaunmu akan sebagus ini.'

Kyouya: 'Yaah… aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu.'

Dino: 'Ahaha. Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, Kyouya. Atau lebih tepatnya terpukau.'

Kyouya: *blushing berat*

Adrin: WAH WAH WAH! Apa kira-kira yang mereka bicarakan, ya?

Lala: Penyadap gue diancurin Unsui dkk lagi. Orz!

[Dino membantu Kyouya naik ke kereta kuda dengan WEDDING STYLE!]

Fans: *tereak-tereak sampe mimisan*

Mammon: Ohoho~ yang mau rekamannya, beli di saya.

Lala + Adrin + Rara + Basil: SAYA!

Riehan: Lupakan! *nunjuk kereta kuda* Yang jadi kusirnya… Ivan?

Keiya: Ada Kusakabe juga.

[Kereta kuda pun berjalan… Tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda~ *eh*]

Basil: Mana Oregano?

Oregano: Ya?

Basil: Limusinnya gak dipake, kan?

Oregano: Secara teknis, iya, udah gak dipake—

Riehan: Tunggu apa lagi!? KITA KE ISTANA ARCOBALENO SEBELUM MEREKAAAAAAAAA!

Lala: BASIL! SITU YANG NYETIR! CEPEEEEEET!

Rara: AYO CEPAT CEPAT CEPAT!

Adrin: 'Berasa Tsunami Aceh tau, gak?'

[Dan akhirnya… Istana Arcobaleno…]

Lala: UWOOOOOOOOOOOW! Para pengunjung membludak di halaman istana!

Basil: Ini mataku yang salah atau emang ada Weasly bersaudara dari fandom seberang?

Rara: Kan fandom tetangga ada yang diundang juga.

Keiya: … ada Jigoku Shoujo…

Adrin: WHAT!?

[Kereta kudanya dateng—PRIKITIEW!]

Basil: Ah, iya! *mike disetel ampe volume paling mentok* Setelah ini adalah acara _Balcony Kiss_ dan Lempar buket bunga!

[Efek dari kata '_kiss_' adalah…]

Fans: '_KISS! KISS! KISS!_' atau 'RATED-M! RATED-M! RATED-M!' atau '_FRENCH-KIIIIIIIIISSU_!'

Haru: Hahi! Yang ditengah itu!

Riehan: Loh? Kok baru nongol sekarang?

Haru: Hahi~ soalnya tadi pake acara beli doujin~

Rara: 'Ada lagi nih satu orang henshin jadi fujo…'

[Pintu balkon dibuka~ nampaklah Dino, Kyouya, dan keluarga kerajaan lain.]

Fans: *siap-siap kamera, _handycam_, kamera CCTV (?) dll…*

Kyouya: Oy, haneuma! Kita harus melakukannya… DISINI!?

Dino: *nyengir sekseh (_melt_)* Yup!

Luce: *melambaikan tangan ke rakyat a.k.a fans* Ara~ terimakasih sudah datang~

Reborn: *jaim*

Colonello: 'Aku benci bunga…'

Lal: *nahan ketawa*

Skull: *_kissbye _ke fans*

Verde: *nekat memprediksi jumlah fans yang datang*

Mammon: *asyik ngitung duit*

Fon: *mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin*

Kyoko: Kyouya-_san_, awas hiasan bunga-nya lepas~

[Sehabis itu… Dino dan Hibari ditinggal berdua di balkon*

Adrin + Lala: UHOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO!

Alaude: Nggak nggak. Nggak mau liat. *sembunyi di balik jubah Giotto*

Tsuna: *jealous*

Mukuro: *mulai deh. Senyum mesum*

Chrome: Mukuro-_sama_, kamera jarak dekatnya diancurin Romario.

Mukuro:…

Fans: KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!

Keiya: Antusias sekali, ya.

Lala: Ah, kau tidak tau betapa rindunya kita dengan kejadian macam ini…

[Balkon]

Kyouya: *muka udah merah banget* Tidak! Tidak ada yang memberitauku soal ini!

Dino: Tidak apa-apa, sebentar saja.

Kyouya: Kalau kau bilang sebentar, biasanya—

Dino: *berhasil nangkep Kyouya dan langsung menariknya daaaan…]

Fans: GYAAAAAAAAA! UOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adrin: *memotret dan merekam dengan kecepatan 4.1 detik*

[Yang batinnya gak kuat langsung pingsan semua, LOL]

Sealand: Oi, _jerk England_! Kenapa mata gue ditutupin, hah!?

England: *masih nutupin mata Sealand*

France: Ngebayangin sama America, _mon cheri_?

England: _GIT_!

[10 menit kemudian… dilepas juga tuh _kiss_.]

Kyouya: *mukanya udah merah banget butuh oksigen* Hh… hh… Ha… Haneuma…!

Dino: Hehe.

Basil: *mangap*

Ai Enma: Jika kau menarik benang ini, maka dua lubang akan di gali dan jiwamu—

Alaude: *mau lepas benang merah* HIBARIIIIIIIIIII!

Lampo: GYAAAAAA! JANGAN ALAUDE!

Keiya: …selanjutnya lempar buket bunga.

Rara: Katanya kalo yang dapet buket bunga beberapa hari kemudian bakal nikah, gitu ya?

Lala: Ho'oh. Katanya sih gitu.

[Kyouya yang udah gak asdfghjkl:ouh lagi, berbalik dan bersiap melempar buket bunga bersama Dino]

Lala: Aku aku aku

Basil: Aku aku aku

Riehan: Aku aku aku

Adrin: Aku aku aku

Shamal: Aku aku aku

Bainchi: Aku aku aku

Lussuria: Aku aku aku

Colonello: Aku aku aku

Hana: Aku aku aku

Alaude: Aku aku aku

Ginny: Aku aku aku

Cho Chang: Aku aku aku

Ron: Aku aku aku

Draco: Aku aku aku

Denmark: Aku aku aku

Belarus: Aku aku aku

Rara: SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Keiya: Buset dah.

[Kyouya dan Dino melemparnya dan…]

Lala: AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Belarus: NGGAK! AKU! KAKAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!

Russia: *sembunyi entah dimana*

Colonello: AKUUU! AKU MESTI NIKAH SAMA LAL!

Draco: MIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Keiya: Waduh, mana rebutan sama fans lagi!

Rara: Dengan begini, acaranya selesai.

~RMW~

Terimakasih anda telah menyaksikan

Liputan khusus

Royal Mafia Wedding

Di sponsiri oleh:

VOC and Family

~RMW~

Duh, FAIL!

Yaudah. Bales-bales repiyu dulu lah.

**Himeji Arisa: **Makasih reviewnya! Kalo misalnya Mukuro bisa sama Spade, Giotto bisa sama Tsuna, kenapa Alaude nggak? Ohonhonhonhon *disambit*

Ini udah apdet. Maaf lama. Semoga suka~ makasih fave-nya _desu_~

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo: **OH EM GI! AUTHOR KESUKAANKU NGE-REVIEW FICKU! OH EM GIIIIIII! *jerit* Makasih ya~ ini udah ada lanjutannya~

**Dee Kyou**: Yap. Betul. Ane emang ketularan kamu, Dee. *JDEER!*

Makasih ya imajinasinya! Membantu sekali lho~ kufufu. Nih udah lanjut Kyou! Review lagi, yaaw!

**Hikari Vongola: **Ini Hibarinya udah muncul. _Hope you like it _XD

Yosh, makasih semua fave dan reviewnya! Berkenankah kalian menekan tombol review lagi dibawah? Onegaaai~ *puppy eyes*


End file.
